1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-cleaning air conditioner system, more particularly to an automated filter cleaner that removes accumulated debris on the main filter of an air conditioner. The system further relates to a removable filter positioned on the blower of the air conditioner to further purify the circulated air, an insulated main drain pan with air cavities, and an auxiliary drain pan that can be reduced in size to avoid obstructions during installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The main air conditioning filters of the known art are generally intended to be disposable once it has accumulated sufficient debris thereon. The amount of debris that accumulates on such filters can not be determined except by visual inspection or a sensor in the air conditioner that determines reduced air-flow. Consequently, the filters are generally disposed of periodically without regard to the accumulation of debris on the filter. Such periodic replacement of filters is labor intensive and may not be convenient to perform such tasks if the air conditioner is not easily accessible. Further, the main drain pans of the prior art are heavily insulated with insulation foam to prevent moisture buildup on the outer walls thereof when cold water is dropped from the heat exchange unit onto the main drains. The process of placing such insulation is very labor-intensive, thus adding to the cost of the units. In addition, the blowers for an air conditioning unit generally do not include filters placed thereon for removal of dirt from the circulated air. Additionally, auxiliary drain pans of the prior art that receive liquid flowing out of the main drain pans are generally uniform in size and can not be easily modified in size to correctly fit in narrow spaces during installation.